Effie Trinket
"UP, UP, UP! IT’S GOING TO BE A BIG, BIG, BIG DAY!" -Effie talking to Katniss in "The Hunger Games" Euphemia (Effie for short) is the most famous member of the Trinket Family. Just like her mother, Euphemia Trinket, she is an escort of District 12. Sh appears in the films, Capitol Couture, and the books. She is a friend of Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, and more. Backround Effie was born in the Capitol in 44 ADD to Justinus and Euphemia Trinket. Her parents were pretty old when they gave birth to her, but it wasn't really a problem, since this has happened to another rich family. She was named after her mother. Her parents were famous sponsors of Capitol News, Capitol Tv and more while also being very wealthy bankers back in the day. Effie received a good education in the Capitol but was very sad when her boyfriend needed to be stationed elsewhere as a Peacekeeper in 65 ADD, making her only 19. Shortly after studying Panemian Fashion at Capitol College, (as most of that family does) Effie became a model for Capitol Couture. In 70 ADD, Effie was offered a position as escort in the annual Hunger Games. She took it and was given District 12 as her district, which was the same district her mother received, so she was firmiliar with the place. During this time, she is introduced to be fun, optimistic, and a person who generally is interested in the Games themselves. 74 ADD Effie features in all of the Hunger Games films. Though at first embodying much of the extravagance and negative elements of the Capitol's, Effie gradually becomes a confidante of Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and other figures within the Second Rebellion. This becomes especially apparent in Catching Fire, in the course of which Effie plays a key role in cementing the alliance to protect Katniss and Petta amongst the victors in the third Quarter Quell. This is demonstrated by Effie's (not witnessed in the film) gifting of a golden bracelet to Finnick Odair. When the victors approach the cornucopia at the beginning of the third Quarter Quell, it is this bracelet which Finnick uses to show to Katniss that he, Finnick, is an ally to Katniss. After settling in District 13 in the early days of the Second Rebellion, having seemingly been taken against her will, though not as a prisoner, according to Plutarch Heavensbee, Effie is made to adjust to a much simpler way of life. She is unable to wear her wig and does not have access to the Capitol fashions to which she is accustomed. She complains of the strict regime which District 13 in its distribution of food and specifically claims that she misses coffee. Despite the privations she faces, Effie reaches the end of the Second Rebellion alive. Her fate following the success of the Second Rebellion is as yet unknown. Trivia * She is apart of 2 of The 13 Patriarch Families of the Capitol, since she was the mother of Euphemia Trinket, (a part of the Trinket Family), and is the niece of P. Coremus Snow, the leader of the Snow Family starting from 50 ADD to 76 ADD.